


The Adventures In Building Furniture

by Soph_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because these two I swear, Bickering, Fluff, I've had this idea for a while, M/M, Moving to a new house, adoption mention, but cute bickering, domestic!Destiel, don't be too hard on me, in which Cas and Dean try to build something, married, my first work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Writes/pseuds/Soph_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Cas try to build something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures In Building Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first work ever and I hope y'all won't be too hard on me, though constructive criticism is always appreciated. On with the story...

"Cas, for the love of God, stop that!"

"But I'm doing what you told me!"

This had been going on for at least the last hour.

Castiel was now a Winchester, and he and Dean were in the process of moving in to their new house (even though, their last place was enough... well, according to Dean, that is) because they were planning on adopting and Cas insisted that "Our child needs a bigger room, we can't fit _anything_ in this one!" usually followed by a "Besides, I want a bigger bed" which is basically what sold Dean onto the idea.

They'd been unpacking for a few weeks now, and all they needed was some more furniture. Which led to Cas bringing up the IKEA furniture, he said it as a joke, but apparently Dean didn't really get it because "Yeah! We can totally build that!".

And that had led them here. Kneeling on their livingroom floor, arguing about how to build a fucking bookcase. Which shouldn't really be this complicated, but of course Dean threw away the instructions.

"We don't need that, it's a $50 bookshelf, it can't be _that_ hard"

"But Dean-"

"We can swing it"

 That had been a mistake, obviously.

Because then they heard a crack.

"... Cas?" Dean looked at him, putting the screwdriver down.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas looked up from the other side of the poorly-built bookcase.

"What was that?"

"... I don't know"

Dean walked over to where Cas kneeled and noticed part of the shelf was sliding off, which, according to Dean, meant it was broken.

"You broke it!"

"I did no such thing!" Castiel scoffed.

"Yes you did! Dammit Cas look at it, it can't even stay in place!" Dean pointed.

"Maybe because it doesn't go there!"

"It goes there, I know it!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? how do you know? Did you read the instructions?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Wait, _you threw them out_ before reading them!"

"I skimmed!" Dean defended, obviously lying.

"No you didn't! And I told you not to throw them out, Dean."

Dean opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of a response. He didn't seem to think of one.

So he decided to change the topic.

"Fine, let me see where you broke it so we can fix it."

"I didn't break it! You didn't read the instructions!" Castiel retorted.

"Damn it, Cas, we can fix this!"

"Dean, it's not broken!"

Dean threw his hands up in frustration and looked at Cas, who had stood up and dragged his hand across his face.

"Fuck it, let's look it up, then."

And so they did, to find out (very much to Dean's dismay) that Cas was right.

"I told you so" Castiel kissed Dean's cheek sweetly, draping an arm over his husband's shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's finish this stupid bookcase." Dean huffed, making Cas chuckle. "Don't laugh at my stupidness!"

"I'm not!" Cas said, "I just find it endearing. And quite amusing, too." Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, smiling as he turned and pecked Cas' lips.

"Okay, take your 'endearing' ass off me and help me build this bullshit." He said, shrugging Castiel's arm off and walking back to the bookcase.

Eventually, they did build the unstable bookcase.

"What're we gonna put in it, babe?"

"I have no idea"

They both chuckled at that.

"Well, I guess it's time to break in the new bed, don't you think?" Dean waggled his eyebrows, inching his face towards Castiel's.

"No, I'm actually quite hungry." Cas pushed his face away, "Not that it isn't a... tempting offer."

"But I'm not hungry." Dean hugged Cas' waist from behind, burying his head in his neck.

"I made some pie earlier" Dean's head was immediatly lifted.

"Okay, I am a bit hungry. But after-" Cas smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, Dean, we'll break it in" he said when he pulled away, "I love you, you stubborn dork."

Dean hummed, "I love you too, Cas."

"I can't believe we've moved in together... Dean, we're going to have a kid!" Castiel pondered, turning towards Dean, who smiled.

"I know, the kid's life is gonna be so awesome." He told Cas, "And they're gonna have the best dads ever."

"They're so gonna be embarrassed about the jokes you make."

"That's the point, hun. It'll be my duty as a dad to make awful dad jokes at least once a day."

"I find them funny"

"Yeah, but that'll be your job. To boost my ego so they get worse and worse with time." Dean beamed.

"That's a job I'll like doing for the rest of my life."

"I would hope so, that's pretty much the reason we got married."

"To laugh at bad jokes?"

"To be together for the rest of our lifes." Dean kissed Cas, "Though, bad jokes were a deal-breaker from the start." he added, earning a chuckle from Cas.

"Right, let's go eat now, or we won't get to break the bed in tonight."

"I'm already in the kitchen."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little oneshot, feel free to leave a comment if you did, or telling me why you didn't... Bye, I guess.  
> -Sophie


End file.
